I am abnormal, and it's okay
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Chanyeol tau dia gak normal. Chanyeol gak minta apapun, karena dia tau dia gak bisa mengendalikan perasaan itu. Menjadi gak normal ternyata gak buruk seperti yang dia bayangkan, kok. (Author pribadi pernah iseng install aplikasi itu hahaha! lumayan dapat ucapan selamat pagi) Chanyeol. Baekhyun. ChanBaek. EXO. Humor. Romance. R&R.


Aku menahan senyumku ketika melihat layar tablet yang sedang ku pegang sekarang. Kuakui ini sangat sulit. Yah, aku kan biasanya menjadi _happy virus_ di EXO, jadi tersenyum dan tertawa sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, bahkan Lay hyung iri padaku. Hihiaha~

Aku menyamankan diri di atas kasur sambil sesekali menatap pintu kamar, takut ada yang masuk dan melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.

Kedua kaki ku selonjorkan di atas kasur. Tangan kiri memegang bagian belakang tablet dan jari telunjuk kanan tidak berhenti memencet tombol utama. Meski banyak sekali permainan atau menumpuknya notifikasi dari media sosial, entah kenapa layar utama tablet ini lebih menarik seratus kali dibanding semua itu.

Aku terus menerus menahan senyumku ketika melihat kalimat itu muncul tiap kali aku menekan tombol utama. Aplikasi yang menarik, pikirku, sebab kalau kita mengaktifkannya, seolah kita berhubungan langsung dengan member-member EXO. Tentu saja, fotoku juga ada dan juga sangat tampan. Tapi aku tidak semenyedihkan itu sampai-sampai hanya menyukai diriku seorang. Lagi pula akan seribu kali lebih menarik kalau aku memasang fotonya yang seolah menunjukku itu dengan jemari kecilnya sambil tersenyum iseng andalannya.

Asal tahu saja, aku mengetahui aplikasi ini dari maknae berwajah _stoic_ yang akhir akhir ini juga sibuk dengan note portablenya. Dan yah…tentu saja foto Luhan hyung yang ada di sana.

Klik!

Jari bergerak dan mulai menekan.

Fotonya yang berbingkai bulat kecil itu muncul di bagian bawah tablet disertai tulisan…

"Selamat pagi~ sudah makan chagiya?" membuatku menyeringai senang.

Klik!

"Kau tahu aku merindukanmu?" Mataku menyipit karena terlalu lebar tersenyum sambil bergumam,

"Aku sangat tahu."

Klik!

"Kemari biar ku peluk~" Aku terus menekan tombol itu.

Klik!

"Sedang apa? Apapun yang kau lakukan…semangat!"

Secara tak sadar tangan kananku ikut terkepal keatas sambil berbisik, "Semangat!"

Klik!

"Pagi yang indah…tapi kamu lebih indah~" Aku tersenyum lagi, "Kamu jauh lebih lebih lebih indah…" Gumamku.

Klik!

"Saranghae~ 3"

Lama aku menatap tulisan itu beserta fotonya bergantian. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi aku sangat menyukai kalimat yang satu ini. Seolah dia benar-benar mengucapkan itu padaku.

"Nado saranghae Baekhyun…" Bisikku sepelan mungkin.

Cklek!

"Chanyeolie!" Kepalanya menyembul dari luar kamar melihatku. Terkejut melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, aku refleks menyembunyikan tabletku ke belakang punggung.

'Panjang umur…' Batinku.

Aku menatapnya gugup.

"Ya?" Jawabku setenang mungkin.

"Um…lagi ngapain?" Dia masuk dan duduk di kasurku membuat tubuhku sedikit berguncang.

"Kau………nonton film yadong ya?" Bisiknya seolah hal itu adalah hal tabu. Seharusnya kalau dituduh seperti itu, orang normal pasti akan menyanggah, "Enak saja!"

Tapi entah kenapa aku malah lega dan secara tak sadar menghela nafasku berat.

Dia masih mendekatkan wajahnya padaku seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Hm…menurutmu?" Tanyaku tenang.

"Lihat dong~ kau tahu…aku juga bosan. Dan yah…SNSD dan F(x) bukanlah tipeku." Jelasnya panjang lebar membuatku puas dengan melihat wajah lucunya yang memiliki banyak ekspresi itu.

"Dasar kau yadong." Ucapku. Dia tertawa dengan suara khasnya.

"Hahaha! Aku normal Park Chanyeol." Katanya. Aku terdiam dan merasa sedikit sesak…di sini, di dadaku.

Aku menatapnya yang terus berbicara mengenai tipe-tipe idamannya, membuatku yah…risih.

"Kaya gini nih…" Kedua tangannya bergerak seolah menggambarkan sebuah gitar.

"Hm! Itu baru pas! Yah…kaya Hyorin noona mungkin…anni! Itu terlalu jauh. Hm…ah! Shin Hye noona! Kukira aku cocok dengannya." Ucapnya tersenyum jahil sambil menaikkan kacamata kebesarannya dengan jari manis.

"Kalau kau kaya gimana? Pasti payah…" Ejeknya.

Aku menatapnya.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Tipe idamanmu."

"Tipe…idaman? Gak ada tuh." Ucapku cepat. Dia menyipitkan matanya mengintimidasi.

"Kau normalkan?" Sialan kau Baekhyun.

Aku melempar bantal ke wajahnya telak.

"Ahaha! Iya kan? kau gak normal? Ngapa gak dijawab? Hayooo~" Tanyanya sambil tertawa keras. Aku mendelik kesal.

"Aku normal Baek!"

"Masa iyaaaa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan seringai lebar miliknya. Anak ini memang mengesalkan. Salah satu nilai plus bagiku..hehehe..

Masih mendelik tapi kali ini bukan dengan perasaan kesal…lebih tepatnya gugup.

Grep!

Cup!

Dengan gerakan yang berdurasi kurang dari lima detik, aku menarik wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya cepat.

Dia terdiam sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan mata sipitnya.

"Kau gak normal!" Tuduhnya sambil menjauhiku. Yah…tidak cukup jauh sebab aku menahan tangannya. Dia menatap tanganku terkejut.

"P-park Chanyeol…kau—" Matanya terbelalak antara bingung dan kaget. Aku tahu itu.

"Aku normal kok…buktinya aku bisa merasakan cinta…aku menyukai dirimu, si manusia normal. Lagian, aku gak punya tipe ideal. Sebab…" aku menarik tangannya membuat tubuhnya sedikit terseret mendekatiku. Dia menatapku masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Aku mengabaikan ekspresinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecilnya erat.

"Sebab aku merasa nyaman dekat denganmu Baek…tanpa alasan apapun selain…aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun yang sedang kupeluk ini…"

Dia masih diam.

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku yang membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya dari jarak dekat.

"Bukan 'aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun karena matanya…hidungnya…bibirnya…' tapi karena aku memang 'mencintaimu'." Ucapku sambil menggerakkan jariku di mata, hidung dan bibirnya bergantian membuatnya sedikit menahan nafas.

"Kau…kenapa kau bisa—" Dia masih menatapku tak percaya.

"Yah…namanya juga cinta. Memang aku bisa apa?" Kataku lemas sambil melepas genggamanku di bahunya dan menunduk menatap tanganku yang terkulai ke bawah.

"Kalau gitu, cintai aku…kalau itu membuatmu nyaman." Ucapnya tenang.

Tunggu…apa katanya?!

Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa?" Aku merasa telingaku agak tuli sekarang, apa karena suara Chen semalam?

Dia menatapku seolah meyakinkanku sesuatu.

"Aku…aku akan belajar mencintaimu juga Chanyeol." Senyumnya dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata "aku tidak akan menyalahkan perasaanmu".

"Kau benar-benar nonton yadong? Judulnya apa?" Dia berbisik. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Setidaknya masalah 'Jantungku yang gak mau tenang' ini lebih penting dari itu.

"Ck! Bocah ini…kau yadong akut ya?! Siapa yang ngajarin? Kai? Atau Eunhyuk?! Ya! Sudah kubilang, jangan dekat-dekat si yadong Suju itu!" Pekikku geram membuatnya tertawa…dan yah…lagi-lagi jantung ini gak mau tenang. Kali ini makin parah.

Lama-lama kucium juga nih bibirnya…

Aku gak bercanda…

"Berhenti tertawa Baek."

"Whyyy?~" Ejeknya.

"Kalau kau tertawa…aku sulit membedakan antara mata dan alismu…"

"Ya!" Bugh! Bantal melayang tepat di wajah tampanku.

"Rasakan!" Katanya sambil beranjak dari kasur menuju luar kamar, meninggalkanku yang dari tadi terus tersenyum.

Note from author:

ChanBaek everyone~ RR yah


End file.
